Every Symphony
by ExcuseMyDust
Summary: A smart, sexy, but lonely young woman, Emma leaves Chicago in her beat-up Volkswagen with only a few dollars in her pocket. With her eyes closed, she points a finger at her map and lands on the state of Maine. Music is her passion, her body is her asset, but she isn't for sale. Her heart knows there must be something more and she hopes to find it somewhere along the way. Swan Queen
1. Weakening Resolve

"Oh, come on Regina, you never want to do anything wild and crazy anymore! Come out with me tonight. We'll have a few drinks and you'll see … you'll _enjoy_ yourself," Katherine practically begged as she followed her best friend around the island in Regina's luxurious kitchen. Regina immediately headed for her polished copper wine rack that was perched on one of her black marble countertops. She was already in need of a drink before the evening with Katherine had officially started. The incessant pleading was beginning to wear on her nerves and she was developing a mild headache. She hoped that a nice glass of wine might cure it.

"Isn't this the vile place where Ruby works on the weekends?" Regina asked disgustedly as she chose a bottle of wine from the rack and then reached for a stemless crystal glass from the cabinet. "I'm not even going to offer you a glass of wine because you're so irritating and I just want you out of my house as soon as possible! For heaven's sake Katherine, you're trying to drag me out to see a bunch of _strippers_. It's so … trashy."

Katherine just snickered and said, "You damn right it's trashy! That's the appeal! After a few drinks, if you're miserable, I promise to take you home. Unless I meet someone, of course. Then I'll just pay for your cab fare," she teased and gave Regina an exaggerated wink. "Besides, I _know_ you like the ladies and, according to Ruby, the girls there are 'smokin' hot'."

Taking a large sip of wine, Regina said drolly, "That sounds lovely. Nothing like picking up some stranger for a one night stand, especially after he _or_ she has been watching "the show" for the entire evening," Regina gestured to Katherine with air quotes. "So enticing. And for heaven's sake, just because I had _one _weekend fling with a woman 5 years ago doesn't mean I necessarily 'like the ladies'. Even if I did, the next woman I'd choose certainly wouldn't be a stripper!"

"Don't be such a snob, Regina. Besides, I'm not talking about a one night stand _or_ a relationship! Although you seriously need to get laid. So much tension! Still, there's no harm in looking, right? But … you never know, maybe one of us will meet our Prince Charming. Or Princess Charming, as the case may be," Katherine said with a lilt in her voice.

"Highly unlikely, darling. Well, I shouldn't speak for you, I suppose, because you're capable of anything. And don't call me a snob! You know damn well I'm _not_ a snob!" Regina then continued, shaking her head in exasperation, "It never ceases to amaze me how a woman like you, with an Ivy League education, can be so reckless. Not to mention annoying and ill-mannered." Even with the snide remark, Katherine could tell Regina's resolve was beginning to weaken. Regina knew she'd just have a quiet Saturday evening at home alone while having a glass of wine and curling up with a good book. She finally decided to cave in to Katherine's ridiculous idea to join her for the evening even if the venue her friend had chosen was completely debauched. _What the hell, _she thought. _There's no harm in looking._

After a brief pause in the conversation, and more pleading looks from Katherine, Regina responded with a sigh, "Fine. I'll agree to go with you if _only_ to get you to stop talking. If I'm going to accompany you on this ill-conceived little outing, I need to shower and change into something suitable. God, I hope they have something to drink there besides beer," Regina shuddered.

"Oh, they have a well stocked bar. Trust me. I've sampled most of it."

"I don't doubt it," Regina said giving Katherine a sideways glance.

"Seriously, Regina, just trust me. I suppose _you_ might think the type of entertainment is a bit 'risqué', but then you haven't gotten laid for years so I don't even listen to your opinions anymore. And don't worry about putting on your daisy-dukes because it really isn't a total dive. I've seen plenty of doctors and lawyers there and I'm telling you, you'd see that Storybrooke is a veritable Peyton Place if you'd just pay attention! People with fat wallets like pretty dancing girls, too," Katherine winked."

"Fabulous," Regina replied. "High-end hookers … that makes all the difference in the world. And let me assure you, I don't own any daisy-dukes, dear."

"Of course you don't,_ dear_," Katherine sneered. Prada hasn't come out with that line yet. Just … just go get sexy and I'll be back to pick you up in an hour," Katherine said as she waved a hand dismissively.

Resigned to her fate, Regina headed for the shower and pondered what she'd wear to "get sexy" for the evening. "Something red," she muttered to herself. _Pretty girls. Not a total hardship._


	2. Shut up and relax

**A/N: Written while listening to "This is What Makes Us Girls" — Lana Del Rey**

**Check it out if you haven't already. Sexy, sultry and … well, Lana Del Rey. : )**

"Hey hey, my bishes made it!" Ruby whooped from a few tables away when she saw Katherine and Regina come through the door. Plopping her drinks-tray and note pad on the nearest table, she rushed to pull Katherine into a hug and peered over her blonde friend's shoulder at Regina. "Talked you into it, did she? Trust me, it's going to be awesome! Nothing like other dancin' girls you've seen. And wow, let me just say if you ever need a second job . . . I mean, lookin' pretty hot there, Regina. _Damn_." Ruby gave Regina a thorough once-over, a low whistle, and fanned her face with her hand.

Regina was dressed in a low-cut, crimson, sleeveless silk shirt that perfectly showcased the beautiful olive skin of her neck and arms. Her sexy, silky black slacks were a perfect match for her black Louboutin's, and their crimson sole provided the perfect, subtle accent to the entire ensemble. Her shoulder-length hair, nearly black, and her deep, dark eyes, . . . well, Regina always looked stunning in red and black. She was regal, she was gorgeous, and she knew it. Still, her self-confidence didn't run as deeply as she portrayed to the outside world.

Regina just rolled her eyes at the pretty young brunette with the bright blue eyes, and continued to scan the room in an attempt to adjust to her surroundings. "What I _need_ is a drink, not a second career as a stripper," Regina replied, attempting to sound droll.

"And let me just clarify . . . I've never seen any 'dancing girls'. With both of you continuing to ask me to 'trust you' this evening, I'm becoming more worried by the moment. I feel like I'm about to be subjected to some grand medical experiment," Regina commented with a bit of playfulness.

"Don't be such a party-pooper", Ruby teased as she gently prodded Regina's ribs with her elbow. "You're into all things artsy-fartsy. You'll love this."

Regina was the Director of the Center for the Performing Arts at the University of Maine, and she had pretty high standards when it came to what she considered "art". Still, she tried to keep an open mind when it came to all things creative, but the idea that something like this, something she considered downright sleazy, might hold any artistic merit, . . . that just seemed highly unlikely.

"Hmm, well, let's be clear, I'm not as closed-minded as you and Katherine would like to believe, _however_, I doubt any of this constitutes 'performance art'," Regina commented as she gestured toward the stage with a sweep of her hand indicating she wasn't impressed so far.

Katherine placed a gentle hand on Regina's shoulder while speaking directly to Ruby with a friendly smile in an attempt to reassure them both they'd enjoy the evening, "She'll be fine, darling, don't worry. Our gorgeous friend here will thoroughly enjoy herself once we've gotten a couple of drinks into her."

Ignoring Regina's feeble protests and encouraged by Katherine's request for drinks, guaranteeing her friends would settle in for at least a while, Ruby held up an index finger, "Hold that thought." She dashed off to retrieve a drinks menu, her tray, and note pad. Gesturing towards the nearest table, encouraging her friends to take a seat, Ruby prepared to take their orders when her eyes suddenly grew wide as she remembered to share the highlight of the evening. She literally squealed, "Oh my God, you guys! I meant to tell you, you've picked the perfect night! There is this new chick dancing here and she's fucking _amazing_. She's not really like your typical' exotic dancer', you know?"

Regina thought to herself _I don't know what a typical 'exotic dancer' is like, and I"m not sure I want to_ as Ruby continued. "The stuff she does is totally your thing, Regina. Or at least what I imagine 'your thing' is," she said with a shrug. "Seriously, this chick has, like, a 1000 IQ or something. Master's Degree in, hell, something-or-other. No fucking clue what she's doing here, but wow, I'm not complaining. She's easy on the eyes and the tips are great when she's here."

"Honestly, she's this hella-hot blonde, and she usually chooses this like really _bluesy_ music and stuff and … and damn, it's just incredible. I don't know what that slay mama is doing here, because she's Broadway material, you know? Anyway, I better get my ass back to work before they fire me." She hugged Katherine again, saying "I'm so glad you're here! I'll grab your drinks, but remember I'm off the clock in about 2 hours, bishes, so save me a seat." Ruby sauntered off in her short-shorts, drink orders in hand.

Adjusting herself in her seat, Regina's only comment to Katherine was "Thank God they appear to have a decent selection of wine."

"Told you. Now, shut up and relax."


	3. Grape Juice

Regina began to relax after a couple of drinks. The mind- and nerve-numbing effect of the alcohol aside, she always loved spending time with Katherine. Hanging out with her was easy, the conversation fluid, _and damn it, even I deserve some girl-time!_ Regina employed her internal logic for once in . . . forever. Regina had known Katherine since high-school and she was one of the most important and reliably loyal people in her life. While the deejay played some gentle beats in the background, the two beautiful ladies, decked out in expensive haute couture, chatted and sipped on their second _or was it their third? _glass of red wine.

"I'm so glad you decided to come out with me tonight. Ha! 'come out with me'. Oh, don't give me 'the look'. I'm just being an ass." Katherine dismissed Regina's critical look with a wave of her hand. _That years-long conversation might come up again later in the evening. It frequently did, especially after a glass of wine . . . or 5. "_How many have you had so far? Shit, am I getting ahead of you?" Katherine examined Regina's lipstick-stained wine glass by taking hold of the stem and swirling the amethyst liquid around. Determining they both needed a refill she announced, rather loudly, "We both need more grape-juice-of-the-gods! Where is Ruby?" Regina was a little embarrassed by her friend's unruly pronouncement, but then again, she'd had a few drinks and didn't really care enough to, well, _truly_ care. "Okay," Katherine continued, "now, tell me all about work. Any new, hot, science or math professors? You totally need a left brain nerd to balance out your right brain."

"You're drunk already. Let me call you a cab?" Regina pretended to browse through her contacts list on her iPhone.

"Oh, I am _not_ drunk," Katherine said demurely while gently slapping Regina's wrist. "I'm just warming up a bit until the real party starts," Katherine smiled while doing a mostly inconspicuous 'sprinkler' chair-dance "Still, if you'd rather hang out unsupervised . . . " Katherine's sentence purposely trailed off.

Regina smirked and ignored Katherine's last comment choosing instead to fill her in on her latest day-to-day since a becoming a department director. Truthfully, work was her main focus and even though she knew it probably didn't make for terribly titillating conversation, it felt good to share it with someone. "Well, working on policy and setting goals isn't nearly as satisfying as working directly with students, but things are going well. I do enjoy the search for resources for the department and helping some professors to, you know, achieve their vision. A few have some truly inspiring ideas and others . . . Let's just say I'm doing my best to 'act like a leader'. Responsibility can be quite satisfying, I suppose."

Katherine stared at Regina blankly, "Wow. So none of that is at all interesting. If someone starts sweet-talking you tonight, don't bring up any of that. You have to promise me."

"You asked." Regina responded indignantly.

Gently patting Regina's hand, Katherine reassured her. "Don't be offended, sweetheart. I'm very proud of you and _you_ should be proud of you! I mean, look at you. You're 32-years-old and you're already a dictator. I mean director," Katherine supplied a verbal "wink, wink" to the end of her sentence to soften her goading a bit. "Seriously, you deserve_ throngs_ of budget-minded groupies, but let's forget that for the evening, yes?"

"Okay, love, . . . What is it you miss most? You used to be so passionate about your work. And, I'm gonna say it, now you're just dull. What about your music? What about dance or theater or _anything_? I mean, come on, you have to admit analyzing Dylan's lyrics or Delsarte's gestures theories . . . a helluva lot more interesting than Excel spreadsheets, yes?"

"I'll admit I miss the direct connection to the artists, the connection to the students, the connection to the art," Regina looked off into the distance for a moment as if in search of a memory. Deflecting, completely aware that her new position brought not only a larger salary but more notoriety and respect at the university, Regina continued "Didn't you order us another glass of wine? And where is this illustrious entertainment I've heard so much about? I'm tired of listening to you. You promised me pretty girls and good music. You're terribly pretty, Katherine, but I've already met you. I've moved on."

"I'm ready to see what Ruby's 'perfect night' entails. This better be good."


	4. Just Noise

**Extremely short and I do apologize. My job has been kicking my ass. I have a week of vacation and I hope to add several chapters while I have free time.**

**Love you all.**

The ladies continued to laugh and talk while pointing out some of Storybrooke's more illustrious citizens in attendance that evening. Most were drunk, or well on their way, but everyone seemed to be having a good time without completely ruining their reputations . . . so far. _I hope no one ends up on YouTube tonight. Especially me._ Regina chuckled to herself , examining the remaining quantity of her latest glass of wine.

"Darling, reschedule your hair appointment for next weekend. I think that's Rachel over there with her boyfriend." Katherine was sure to be subtle when pointing toward their favorite stylist, who was drunk, and making out with her boyfriend at one of the standing tables.

"That might be the single best piece of advice you've ever given me. Don't want _bad hair_ to ruin my chances with the math professors." Regina winked and took another sip of her wine. She'd argue with anyone who ever dared accuse her of being vain, but Regina did gently thread the fingers of her right hand through her deliciously dark hair at that moment. Protectively. She and Katherine were joking, sure … but she'd never let "that girl" touch her hair this weekend.

Never one for social graces, Ruby came bulldozing into their space, "Hey, it's show time! Get the old, moldy, money out of your purses, ladies," Ruby winked as she passed the table near the stage where her friends were seated. "Need another?"

"She does," Katherine pointed at Regina. "Keep 'em coming."

"Katherine, I've had four (_five?)_ and you've been drunk since … about an_ hour_ ago."

"Someone will drive us home. Ruby will call us a cab. Whatever. Stop being responsible for five minutes?" Katherine dismissed her friend's worries. "Christ, a glass of wine here is, what, half an ounce? Seriously, Ruby. When you have questions, come to me." Regina tilted her head, studied her glass for a moment, then decidedly downed what was left in one gulp. "I suppose I could have one more."

—

As the deejay began to introduce the first dancer, Regina and Katherine sat their drink glasses down on the small table that separated them. The circular, brown, formica-covered table was becoming a bit wet and sticky from the dribbles of wine that sometimes sloshed over the rim of their stemmed glasses as they laughed and toasted each other about nothing in particular.

"West Coast" by Lana Del Rey began to play as the first forgettable woman took the stage. Beautiful body, long, dark hair, … gorgeous. The music was sultry and everyone certainly helped themselves to an eye-full of all that was on offer. They saw a beautiful young woman grinding and bending her body, doing her best to garner their attention. She was there to make money by showing the audience all that she had, without really showing them anything. Strategically placed bits of cloth hid the most intimate parts of her. Their eyes enjoyed her smooth, supple body while she danced, and their minds wallowed in the thumping rhythm of the music that helped to bend her luscious curves.

The black floor and curtains surrounding the stage reflected the red lights back onto the audience and gave everyone in the crowd a false sense of anonymity. The red glow somehow made everyone feel less vulnerable, less flawed. Even standing next to each other, they felt as though they could hide in the artificial warmth of the crimson lights. No one seemed quite themselves, no one felt quite as ordinary. They whistled, they hooted and hollered, they encouraged the dancer with all of the drunken enthusiasm they could muster.

As the young woman did her best to earn her living—her job description included being judged and ogled at the same time—most of the people she needed to attract hovered around their own tables, and hovered around their own friends, as they toasted, danced, and talked at top volume. They were slopping their drinks over one another as they gestured with their hands, undoubtedly making some important point about their bosses at the office that no one would remember tomorrow. Whenever there was a lull in their carousal, they'd offer a glance toward the stage for a fresh glimpse at the latest woman on the stage. Prompted and teased by their inebriated friends, some would run up to the stage with a few dollars in hand and delight in placing the money into the dancer's g-string. They'd drunkenly dance their way back to their table, earning themselves high-fives all around.

Even as they kept one eye on the stage, some decided they needed more to drink, needed more attention from their girlfriend or boyfriend, needed to step out for a cigarette. The dancer, as most of them do, became background noise. Delicious, delectable noise, yes. But just noise. Just wallpaper. Even in an idyllic town like Storybrooke, patrons were just here to get drunk, dancers were just here to get paid. Together maybe they could all have a good time


End file.
